


Les Miserables, Autumn One Shot Collection

by GEGabriels



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Glitter, Halloween, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pinecones, Thanksgiving, Walks In The Park, apple picking, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: From The Latest One Shot:“What, and have you knock over the sugar next because of your incessant bouncing? I must say, though, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone as excited as you are to go apple picking,” Combeferre remarked, Courfeyrac rolling his eyes.Les Mis One Shots about the fall, mainly centering around Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire.
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables), Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier, Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Decorating

_"Stop it, Courf! You're getting glitter on me! Keep it on the pinecone!"_

_"You're the one who need to obsessively move every three seconds…. Don't you dare throw that thing at me!"_

_"So you admit it's ridiculously covered in glitter?"_

_"More or less, I suppose."_

Combeferre frowned as he heard the voices of Enjolras and Courfeyrac from outside of his room. He probably didn't want to know what was going on. He usually didn't. Combeferre continued typing on his laptop, frowning at the statistics he had written last night, when he was half-lucid. Those definitely needed some work… Combeferre began rewriting them, and Enjolras and Courfeyrac became loud again, from outside of Combeferre's bedroom.

_"STOP!"_

_"You need to look seasonal too, Enj!"_

_"Get it away from me!"_

Combeferre let out a frustrated sigh, unable to focus with the racket his two best friends were making. He stood up from his desk chair, smoothing his pants, before making his way to the bedroom door, and swinging it open. The sight that greeted him was quite… Interesting, to say the least.

Courfeyrac and Enjolras were sitting in the middle of the living room floor, Courfeyrac threateningly holding out a tube of light orange glitter at Enjolras, who was backed against the couch. There were a few fake pinecones laying on the ground between them, each of the pinecones covered in an inordinate amount of golden glitter, and there were multiple bags sitting on the couch, Combeferre unable to see what was inside of them.

"What are you two doing?" Combeferre asked, genuinely curious, and slightly concerned, though he had definitely walked in on stranger sights. Enjolras glowered,

"Courfeyrac, here, is trying to put glitter on me," He said, Combeferre frowning,

"Why?" Combeferre enquired, Courfeyrac grinning,

"So he can be decorated too!" He explained, shaking the light orange glitter, "C'mon Enj, you'd look _really_ good with some glitter on!" Enjolras gave Courfeyrac a disgusted look in response. Combeferre inhaled deeply, pressing two fingers to his temple,

"Courf, don't pour glitter on anyone, including yourself. It could get in the carpet," Combeferre said, Courfeyrac shrugging before nodding.

"Guess what, though?!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, Combeferre raising an eyebrow,

"What?" He asked, Courfeyrac falling backward onto the couch.

"I'm decorating for fall!" Courfeyrac informed. Combeferre froze,

"For fall… Here. In this apartment?" Combeferre said. Enjolras smirked,

"I said the exact same thing," He said, Courfeyrac rolling his eyes,

"C'mon Combeferre, they're cool decorations, and I think they'd be pretty fun to put up. Besides, it would give the three of us some time together," Courfeyrac tried. Enjolras narrowed his eyes, standing up from where he had previously been sitting in fear of the glitter. He brushed off some of the glitter that had rubbed off on his pants because of the pinecones, and began to speak,

"We live together, Courfeyrac, we're already spending too much time together, I presume," Enjolras reasoned, Courfeyrac shaking his head,

"We don't do nearly as much as we used to! Combeferre works all the time, and you're always with Grantaire," Courfeyrac pointed out. Enjolras blushed,

"I… Guess," He murmured, Courfeyrac grinning,

"You're worse than Marius, sometimes, when it comes to Grantaire. I swear I can literally describe the guy's entire daily schedule at this point," Courfeyrac joked, turning to Combeferre.

"You in?" He asked. Combeferre sighed, pushing his silver spectacles further up his face,

"I suppose," He muttered, Courfeyrac grinning,

"And you, my blonde pal, are now required to participate!" Courfeyrac cheerfully told Enjolras, Enjolras finding this less than amusing, quite obviously, but keeping his mouth shut.

"Alright, what do we need to do?" Combeferre asked, Courfeyrac smiling,

"Go unpack the bags I haven't unpacked yet, please," Courfeyrac asked, Combeferre doing as he said, whilst Enjolras glared at one of the golden pinecones as if it had done him a great disservice.

"Enjy! Stop sulking, and go put the pinecones in different corners somewhere," Courfeyrac ordered, Enjolras doing as he said with a growl. Though Enjolras usually wasn't one to let others take the lead of situations, Enjolras knew Courfeyrac definitely had the most decorating experience out of all of them. In fact, Enjolras and Combeferre had barely any decorating experience, if at all, come to think of it.

"Courfeyrac, I can get why you have the pinecones, and the other things relating to Autumn, but why is there chocolate in here?" Combeferre enquired.

"Chocolate is vital to every season," Courfeyrac replied, Combeferre rolling his eyes, but secretly agreeing with his enthusiastic friend. Enjolras had placed all of the pinecones in the corners of the living room, and was now opting to glare at the wall, as he had nothing else to glare at.

"You going to help me at all, Enjolras?" Combeferre asked, as he unpacked the last few bags Courfeyrac had bought himself. Enjolras didn't reply. "No? Great," Combeferre concluded, Enjolras coming over to his side a few seconds later to help Combeferre with the bags. Combeferre peeked into the next bag, sucking in a breath as he saw what was inside. He tried to hide it from Enjolras, by slipping it behind his legs, but his attempt was futile, and Enjolras snatched the bag away from him, pulling the Thanksgiving turkey decoration out of it. He frowned, before going off into a full blown rant.

"Massacred _entire_ tribes, and all we ever do is make light of them, and horribly misrepresent them-" As Enjolras began his human right's rant, Combeferre quickly slipped the turkey decoration into the trash can, Courfeyrac giving him a thumbs-up from the corner, where he was hanging a red decoration that apparently had something to do with autumn on the wall. Combeferre turned to Enjolras,

"I love you, but shut up," He said, handing Enjolras a fake orange pumpkin, "Put this on the counter, somewhere," Combeferre instructed, placing the empty bags in the recycling bin.

One hour later, almost all of the decorations had been secured, and the only thing that was left was a scented candle. Enjolras had it in his hand, and was attempting to reach the shelf above him, but, stretching as he could, just wasn't quite tall enough. Combeferre gave a small chuckle, and walked over, gently taking the candle from the small blonde's hands, and putting it on the shelf. Enjolras scowled at him, but also looked slightly greatful. Courfeyrac made his way over to them, grinning,

"Doesn't it look awesome?!" He asked, Combeferre smiling, and surveying their living room.

"Yeah, it does," He confirmed, taking out his phone, and sending a quick picture of the room to Feuilly, before closing it again.

"Now what?" Enjolras asked, flopping down onto the couch, Combeferre sitting beside him.

"Now, this is what the chocolate's for," Courfeyrac said, opening the chocolate bag in the kitchen, and pouring a decent-sized amount of chocolate into a bowl, setting it down on the coffee table in front of the couch, and sitting on Combeferre's side. Courfeyrac sprawled out across Combeferre's lap, and Enjolras leaned his head into Combeferre's shoulder. Combeferre didn't mind this. He actually felt comfortable, with his friend's bodies pressing against him.

"Y'know," Combeferre murmured, eying the light orange glitter, which was now sitting on the coffee table. "Enjolras, you might actually look good in orange glitter."

With that, Enjolras let out a very un-Apollo like shriek, and ran out of the living room as fast as he could, Courfeyrac grabbing the glitter, and running after him, and Combeferre simply bursting into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just randomly came up with this idea. Anyone else feeling nostalgic for a Coronavirus free fall?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, please review. The next One Shot should be out soon!


	2. Autumn Walks

"Hey, you," Grantaire gently touched Enjolras' sleeping form. Enjolras gave a small mumble, snuggling into his mattress. Grantaire grinned,

"Wake up, Angel," He tried, Enjolras simply rolling over. Grantaire responded to this by climbing onto Enjolras' bed, kissing him on the lips. Enjolras' eyes shot open, but he didn't make a move to separate from Grantaire, Grantaire finally parting the kiss about 10 seconds later. Enjolras blinked his tired, bleary eyes at Grantaire.

"What is it?" Enjolras murmured, "And how did you even get in?" Grantaire smiled,

"I have a spare key, remember. And anyway, let's go on a walk," He prompted, Enjolras frowning, and glancing at his alarm clock.

"You woke me at _6:27_ , so that I could go on a _walk_ with you?" He questioned, sitting up in bed. Grantaire shrugged,

"Yep," He said, Enjolras sighing,

"And why, tell me, do you have a sudden need to go for a walk?" He asked, Grantaire smiling,

"Don't you want to treasure the last decently temperatured mornings, before it's too cold to walk? Besides, the trees are beautiful right now," He said. Enjolras groaned, slipping out of bed, blushing, as he had only his pajama bottoms on in front of Grantaire. Grantaire blushed as well, looking away, mentally freaking out. Jesus, Enjolras was hot shirtless… Enjolras walked over to his closet, beginning to quickly get dressed, while Grantaire watched him, mesmerized. Once Enjolras had thrown on whatever random thing he could find (And still looked amazingly hot…), he kissed Grantaire's cheek,

"Ready," He said, Grantaire grinning,

"Wear your jacket, it's chilly," He took Enjolras' red jacket, wrapping it around the blonde's shoulders. Enjolras giggled. Yes. Actually giggled. And shrugged the jacket on. Grantaire had heard Enjolras laugh, on a few occasions. Had heard him chuckle quite a bit. But never once, had he heard Enjolras giggle. It was a soft, sweet sound, that had Grantaire's usually stationary heart turning cartwheels inside of him.

" _I love you_ ," Enjolras whispered, Grantaire grinning,

"And I love you," He murmured back, kissing Enjolras lightly, his own muscular body pressing into Enjolras' smaller one. Grantaire took Enjolras' hand.

"Oh, Ferre and Fey are still asleep, we need to be quiet," Enjolras informed Grantaire, Grantaire nodding, as he and Enjolras left Enjolras' room, making their way to the kitchen, where Enjolras quickly scribbled down where they were going on a sticky note, in hopes that Courfeyrac and Combeferre didn't call the police when they found Enjolras missing from bed (That had actually happened once… Funny story…).

The streets, currently, didn't have many people walking on them, as it was early, but there was still a small amount. The sun hadn't even begun to come out, and the sky was still dark. Enjolras and Grantaire walked side by side, hand in hand. Grantaire had originally been wary of publicly displaying affection with Enjolras, as there was a certain risk aspect to their type of relationship. He could still recall one conversation he and Enjolras had at the beginning of their relationship.

" _People will stare, Enjolras."_

" _Then let them stare."_

" _People could… Get quite mad at us."_

" _Then let them 'get quite mad at us.' I will not let others make me afraid._ _I am proud of who I am."_

Even as they walked down the _barely_ crowded street, a few people did stop and stare. And he and Enjolras walked right past them. Nobody stopped to throw anything, or shout at them, thankfully. That had actually happened, on a few occasions.

" _Fags, go away!"_

" _Can you not do that here? There are children, for God's sake."_

Once, an older man had walked over, and had grabbed Grantaire's arm, shrieking phrases inappropriate to repeat. Enjolras had been furious, and had shouted right back at the person, until police had to literally break up the two screaming men. Another time, a younger man had poured some sort of drink over Enjolras' head, after watching Grantaire and Enjolras kiss each other. Enjolras had to plead with Grantaire not to go after the man. If Grantaire had done anything in return, _he_ would have been the one who'd end up in a legal mess. All that aside, Grantaire and Enjolras had gotten rather good at ignoring the judging glares of strangers.

Enjolras and Grantaire crossed the street to the park, still clutching hands tightly, the smallest sliver of pink starting to show through the clouds. They made their way to the park trail, Grantaire taking a deep breath, the cool autumn air calming to him. He wished he and Enjolras could walk together early more often then they did. Enjolras gave him a smile, as Grantaire looked up at the trees towering over the trail.

"They're beautiful," He managed to breath out, awed. And indeed, the trees were. Their once green leaves had turned different shades of red, yellow, and orange, the colors cast in a slight golden glow. Overhead, though Grantaire and Enjolras could barely see it through the canopy of the trees, the sunrise had officially begun, streaks of orange, pink, and yellow painting the sky. The air was crisp and cool, sharp to breathe in. A few small gusts of the early morning breeze twirling past Grantaire and Enjolras, dancing playfully through the brown leaves on the ground, the quick sounds it made almost like a laughter of its own sort. Autumn was magical, Grantaire decided, and as his life grew brighter and brighter, now that it had Enjolras in it (Because of that he grew more positive), he was starting to think that about quite a few things. Oh, how the current scene would look on a canvas… Grantaire would keep that thought in mind...

Enjolras suddenly let go of his hand, dashing ahead with a grin, like a child. Grantaire smirked,

"Is the mighty Apollo actually skipping?" He enquired teasingly, Enjolras rolling his eyes, and giving Grantaire an amused look in response, his eyes crinkling slightly, and his mouth twitching into that sweet little smile of his, that Grantaire couldn't resist. Great God, he was staring at a freaking angel…

"Isn't it wonderful to be alive right now?" Enjolras asked breathlessly. It was Grantaire's turn to look amused,

"Right now? Amidst all of the division, discrimination, and heartbreak, you so avidly speak of?" He questioned. Enjolras thought for a moment,

"Right now. With all of the change happening. All of the people who _do_ come together, despite supposed political and social boundaries. All of the love, and beauty we can see if we just open _our_ eyes. We're going to change the world, Grantaire. Us, and Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Joly, Jehan, Bossuet, Bahorel, Feuilly, Eponine, Musichetta, even Marius! Us and others like us!" Enjolras exclaimed. Grantaire, now caught up on the trail with his boyfriend, gently touched the side of Enjolras' cheek.

"Ever the optimist you are, my love," Grantaire replied simply.

"And ever the cynic you are," Enjolras responded, but there was a loving undertone to his words. He gave Grantaire a warm look,

"And that's okay," Enjolras whispered, Grantaire pulling Enjolras' face to his, the two engaging in a passionate kiss. Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras' petite waist. Sometimes, he felt like he was dreaming. Like he couldn't possibly be dating Enjolras. Like he'd wake up alone in his cold, dark room, an empty bottle beside him, as he always used to. And yet, he wasn't dreaming. There was Enjolras beside him, radiant, passionate, and strong.

"We've ought to go, I've got work to get ready for," Enjolras suddenly said, Grantaire nodding, not removing his arm from Enjolras waist as they turned around, walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey," Grantaire murmured.

"Yes?" Enjolras replied, Grantaire smiling,

"We should do this more often," He suggested, Enjolras smiling in turn,

"Yeah, we should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autumn is always such a wonderful season to take walks and drives in. The leaves make everything lovely. As a kid, I always hated it when my parents would force me and my siblings out on drives to look at the leaves, but nowadays, a walk through the Autumn-touched woods with my girlfriend sounds wonderful.
> 
> Moral of my rambling, Autumn's cool.


	3. Apple Picking

Courfeyrac could barely keep himself from bouncing in excitement. Actually no, scratch that, he couldn’t keep himself from bouncing at all. Combeferre had banished him from the kitchen that morning, after he accidentally knocked over an entire bag of flour. Currently he was in his room, bouncing up and down on the bed, his ferret, Rebel, giving him strange looks from her cage. Courfeyrac stood up from his bed, exiting the room, and hovering outside the kitchen, where Combeferre was fixing himself lunch. Enjolras was sitting on the couch in the living room behind Courfeyrac, typing furiously on his laptop.

“Can I please come back to the kitchen, I’m hungry!” Courfeyrac whined, Combeferre crossing his arms,

“You should have thought about before you made a mess that took me 30 minutes to clean,” Combeferre replied.

“I offered to clean it up myself!” Courfeyrac protested, Combeferre shaking his head,

“What, and have you knock over the sugar next because of your incessant bouncing? I must say, though, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone as excited as you are to go apple picking,” Combeferre remarked, Courfeyrac rolling his eyes,

“You’re so dull, you know that, right?” He said, Combeferre responding to that by throwing a dish towel that had previously been laying beside the stove at Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac caught it, throwing it back at Combeferre, who simply responded by putting it back in its proper place. Courfeyrac was right, the man was dull. 

“Besides, I’m not just going apple picking with anyone, I’m going with Jehan,” Courfeyrac exclaimed, attempting to sneak into the kitchen, Combeferre giving him a warning look. Courfeyrac quickly scurried back to the kitchen doorway. Everyone knew not to mess with Combeferre if he gave you that look.

“Mhm, your point?” Combeferre asked, Courfeyrac letting out a dramatic sigh,

“You’ve never been in love, you wouldn’t understand!” Courfeyrac responded, Combeferre thinking for a moment,

“Well, I do find Eponine quite… Attractive, but that’s not love. You see, love is only developed after-” Combeferre started, Courfeyrac cutting him off,

“Eponine?! Wait, WHAT?!” The entrance door opened that very second, saving Combeferre from having to respond to his rather exuberant friend.

Jehan walked into the apartment, the spare key in his right hand, and he instantly made his way over to Courfeyrac, Courfeyrac embracing him.

“You ready?” Courfeyrac asked, Jehan grinning and nodding,

“Yeah.” His softness was a far cry from Courfeyrac’s enthusiasm. But that was one of the reasons they worked so well together. They balanced each other out. Courfeyrac already had his jacket on, and was ready to go, same thing with Jehan. Jehan was wearing a jacket that was an interesting shade of neon pink, with a bright blue and purple tie-dye shirt underneath it, and orange and white floral-patterned pants, in comparison to Courfeyrac’s casual yellow hoodie and jeans. 

“Alright, we'll be heading off,” Courfeyrac announced to Combeferre and Enjolras, Combeferre giving Courfeyrac a smile and a, “Have fun,” while Enjolras didn’t respond at all, not tearing his gaze away with whatever social justice related thing he was either writing or reading about.

“Bring some apples back for Enj and I,” Combeferre said, Courfeyrac giving him a mock-salute, before he and Jehan exited the apartment, making their way down a few staircases, before exiting the apartment building.

“You excited?” Courfeyrac asked Jehan, as they made their way to Courfeyrac’s car. Jehan giggled,

“It’s just apples, silly, but I’m happy to do it with you,” He replied, Courfeyrac grinning, and opening the door to the driver's seat, entering the small silver car, Jehan doing the same for the passenger's seat. The inside of Courfeyrac’s car was cluttered, unlike Combeferre’s car, which was spic-and-span, not a single stray paper or speck of dirt. Enjolras didn’t even have a car. Courfeyrac suspected that had something to do with Enjolras’ environmental conservation efforts, but there was a possibility that Enjolras also just didn’t care, and didn’t see a need to buy a car. When you have at least six friends with cars, that was pretty good reasoning. Courfeyrac quite liked his car, despite it being a cheap, not really sought-out model. He thought it was cozy. They reached the local orchard in about 15 minutes, Courfeyrac pulling into the parking lot, before stopping the car, and getting out, Jehan doing the same. They entered the store building, paying for the apples ahead of time, before taking a bag, and heading out in the orchard. 

“Oh, hello butterfly,” Jehan said, kneeling down to look at a butterfly that was sitting on a flower, casually twitching its wings. Courfeyrac smiled. 

“We’re here for apples, not bugs,” He reminded Jehan, Jehan rolling his eyes, but giving Courfeyrac one of his sweet grins nonetheless. Courfeyrac pushed up onto the tips of his toes, taking a big apple down from the tree, and dropping it into the bag, Jehan, who was much shorter than Courfeyrac, reaching the apples that were lower on the tree. They picked in silence, mainly, for the next few minutes, though Jehan was muttering descriptions of apples under his breath, probably for a poem later.

“Would you ever want to be a butterfly?” Courfeyrac broke the silence, Jehan giving him an amused look,

“What?” He asked, Courfeyrac shrugging, and dropping another apple into the bag,

“Would you ever want to be a butterfly?” He repeated. Jehan thought for a moment,

“Perhaps the mere sensation of flying would make the short lifespan bearable,” Jehan answered, Courfeyrac grinning,

“It’d be cool to fly, huh?” He asked, Jehan nodding, as he tenderly wrapped his small fingers around a tiny apple on a tree, gently removing the apple, before adding it into the bag, which Courfeyrac was carrying, being the stronger of the two.

“Courfeyrac, what’re you doing?!” Jehan suddenly exclaimed, as Courfeyrac lifted the smaller man up into the air with a teasing smirk. 

“Making you fly. Now, can you reach that apple up there?” Courfeyrac asked, Jehan giggling, and pulling an apple down from the middle of a tree, which was too high for both Courfeyrac and Jehan to reach on their own.

“Teamwork!” Courfeyrac exclaimed, Jehan beaming,

“Don’t drop me, though!” He warned, as Courfeyrac continued to hold Jehan, while Jehan picked apples from the tree, dropping them into the bag, which Courfeyrac had placed on the ground, only a few missing their intended landing. The bag was soon full, and Courfeyrac gently set Jehan on the ground, Jehan leaning up, and kissing Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac grinned,

“What was that for?” He asked,

“Because I love you,” Jehan replied,

“I love you too,” Courfeyrac responded, returning the kiss. And there, in the chilly autumn wind, Jehan’s body pressed against his, as they passionately kissed, their bag of crisp red and yellow apples beside them, Courfeyrac knew there was no place he would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apple picking is always a big thing in my family. We have a farm that has an apple orchard open to the public right next to us. We went just last week!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Next One Shot should be out soon.


End file.
